Claire's past
by wees
Summary: claires and alexs past comes to surprise them chapt. 3 is up
1. Default Chapter

Someone from the past 

Chapter 1

Summary: Claire and Alex married same with Nick and Tess; Jodi and Toby. Everyone has kids and including Becky and Jake. Everyone lives on Drovers accept Tess and Nick obviously and something you are going to find out about Claire's past

Claire was upset about losing someone very close to her, who she had with Alex 14years ago and in 4 days time it would be her birthday. They had to give her up by her dead father Jack and Harry Ryan of course Tess didn't know. She arrived on drovers 6 months later. Alex saw Claire's face and asked what was wrong, Claire told him.

Tess walked in and said there was a letter for her in what looked that it came from South Africa. Claire took it from her shaking a bit and slowly opened it.

Dear Claire McLeod

My name is CJ Leviseur or Claire Louise Leviseur.

I am turning 14 years old in 1 weeks time, so when you receive this letter. I will have left South Africa and be on my way to Fisher .My mom told me about you when my uncle Rudd invited me to Australia .So when I had time to think about it, I asked my mom if I could come and meet you first for as long as you want me and then fly to my uncle Rudd's .I hope you still live on Drovers Run and if you don't please return this letter to 27 Main rd Farrrmere Benoni.

Yours Sincerely

C.J Leviseur


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Alex had left by the time Claire read the letter.

'Meg! my daughter knows who I am' said Claire crying

'uh Claire what do you mean Bom's your only daughter' said Tess looking at Claire weirdly.

'no tess she isn't I had a baby with Alex about 14 yrs ago and dad made me give her up.'

OH! Said tess 'so whats her name?'

'CJ and it stands for Claire Mcleod Jr.'

'OK so when are we going to tell BOM' said Tess a bit disappointed.

Later that day:

Tess was thinking:

How could Claire not tell me about this kid, I thought we were close enough to tell each other anything and now I found out she had a kid with Alex.Now I really am upset.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

''Yes! Mom why didn't you tell me I had an older sister.''

''Well Bom, today it's still hard for me to talk about her!''

Claire had sent Becky into town for some things for her daughter and a few Birthday gifts. Becky saw a young girl sitting on the side walk reading a book called 'sweet valley high.' Becky recognized the book because she had seen the covers in a bookshop next to Moira's hardware. Becky went over and said,

"Hi my name is Becky, where's your mom?"

"Um, I was going to go see her, she lives on a farm called Drovers Run, oh and my name is CJ."

"Well CJ I can take you to your mom, since I work and live on Drovers Run anyway."

"Thank you, I would really like that."

2 hours later

CJ had fallen asleep in the back of the Ute. So Becky left her there and started unpacking the Ute, when Claire came out and asked if she had gotten everything, for the store room.

"Um, yes Claire I did, but I brought someone to stay the night, because she knows someone who lives on drovers is that alright?"

"Sure Bec what's her name?"

"CJ why?"

Claire turned and ran to the Ute and there was CJ asleep. Claire couldn't believe it was her, she looked like Claire accept she had pierced ears.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

CJ woke up with a start and looked a bit afraid.

"Who, who are you?"

"Claire, CJ"

"Mm mom"

Claire smiled as she realized CJ had eyes that sparkled like Jack's. CJ got out of the car and sees tears running down Claire's face.

"Uh sorry, why are you crying?"

(Sniff) "I've missed you so much."

"I uh missed you to mom."

Next Morning

CJ walks into the kitchen.

"Morning CJ"

"Mm Morning"

"CJ what's wrong"

"Hmm"

CJ grabbed a cup and poured some coffee into it and added 2 teaspoons of sugar and drank.

"Nothing it's just too early in the morning that's all."

Meg laughs "Not a morning person huh"

"Nope what's the time any way?"

"6 am"

"Definitely too early"

"Morning everyone" says Charlotte walking in with Alex. Alex just had seen CJ and said

"Claire is that …"

Charlotte says "Dad this is my sis from South Africa."

"Claire." Says Alex with tears in his eyes

"Is that our little girl?"

"Yes Alex." Says Claire and Meg together.

CJ looked confused and Claire told her, that Alex is her father. CJ faints and wakes up on her bed with Alex and Claire watching her.

"Uh what happened?"

"You fainted."

"Are you my father Alex?"

"Um, yeah CJ "said Alex and he asked if she was alright."


	5. Chapter 5

Epilogue

The next few weeks were very interesting. Claire and CJ became very close, but friends were how they treated each other with the exception.

CJ and Charlotte were inseparable and were the best of friends.

Tess , well Claire and Tess were even closer than ever

CJ could ride like the wind and shoot as well as Claire and Alex and the softest heart like Becky.

Everything is perfect for now in Claire and Alex's lives till next time.

The End


End file.
